Blutige Finger
Blutige Finger ist die dritte Folge der ersten Staffel von Under the Dome. Zusammenfassung Als ein Gefangener aus dem Gewahrsam der Polizei ausbricht, organisiert Big Jim Rennie eine Gruppe, um den Mann dingfest zu machen. Unterdessen beobachtet Julia, wie Junior sich auf eine mysteriöse Wanderung begibt und Joe freundet sich mit Norrie an. Handlung Die Jugendlichen von Chester's Mill hängen zusammen rum und benutzen die Kuppel als Halfpipe beim skateboarden. Obwohl sie erst eineinhalb Tage unter der Kuppel gefangen sind, vermissen sie das Internet und die Möglichkeit, zu telefonieren und zu simsen. Joe sieht sich immer wieder das Video an, dass er von Pauls Ausraster, der zu Freddys Tod führte, gemacht hat. Er fragt sich, ob Barbie, der Paul so mühelos überwältigen konnte, zu einer Spezialeinheit gehört. Barbie und Julia sind im Auto unterwegs zum Polizeirevier. Barbie findet, dass Julia zu viele Risiken eingeht, doch diese entgegnet, dass sie als Journalistin alles über die Kuppel herausfinden will, um einen Ausweg für die Stadtbewohner zu finden. Auch der Wunsch, ihren Ehemann wieder zu sehen, treibt sie an. Als Barbie und Julia am Polizeirevier ankommen, wird Paul gerade von Linda in Handschellen hineingeführt, während eine größere Menschenmenge zusieht. Julia fragt Linda, ob diese die Lage überhaupt noch im Griff hat. Big Jim mischt sich ein und schickt die aufgebrachte Menge, die Paul mit Flaschen bewirft und als Mörder beschimpft, nach Hause. Jim betont, dass er als einzig verbliebenes Stadtratsmitglied in Chester' s Mill keine Wild-West-Justiz zulassen wird. Paul erklärt immer wieder, dass nicht er, sondern die Kuppel verantwortlich für Freddys Tod ist und es bald noch weitere Opfer geben wird. Norrie begibt sich zu den einheimischen Jugendlichen und fragt, wo sie ihr Handy aufladen kann, um wenigstens Musik hören zu können. Joe erklärt, dass er einen Generator zu Hause hat. Norrie fragt ihn gleich darauf, ob sie auch bei ihm wohnen kann und verleugnet, dass die beiden Frauen, mit denen Joe sie schon gesehen hat, ihre Mütter sind. Sie behauptet, völlig alleine in Chester's Mill zu sein. Linda hat Paul in eine Zelle gesperrt. Plötzlich bekommt er jedoch keine Luft mehr. Als Linda die Zellentür öffnet und ihm helfen will, schlägt er sie nieder, nimmt die Schlüssel und schließt sie ein. Er flieht. Unterdessen unterhält sich Big Jim mit Junior und will wissen, wo dieser war, als die Stadt an einem Strang gezogen und das Feuer bekämpft hat. Big Jim sieht seinen Ruf als Anführer gefährdet, wenn sein eigener Sohn sich in Krisenzeiten unsichtbar macht. Dann bemerkt Jim die Verletzungen in Juniors Gesicht und will wissen, woher diese stammen. Junior erklärt, dass Barbie dafür verantwortlich ist und verrückt sei. Darauf entgegnet Jim nur, dass Junior sich immer noch so verhält wie früher, als er sich hinter dem Rock seiner Mutter versteckt hat. Angie hat im Bunker ein Radio gefunden und hört, wie Phil über das Feuer spricht. Als Junior hereinkommt, um Angie Frühstück zu bringen, versteckt sie das Radio schnell. Angie erinnert Junior an die alten Tunnel der verlassenen Zementfabrik, die aus der Stadt herausführen und vielleicht einen Weg darstellen, unter der Kuppel hindurch zu gelangen. Junior hält die Tunnel, in denen bereits Kinder ums Leben gekommen sind, für zu gefährlich, aber Angie ermutigt ihn, dass sie gemeinsam einen Neuanfang starten können, wenn Junior einen Weg nach draußen findet. Big Jim besucht Reverend Coggins im Krankenhaus und stellt diesen wegen des Brandes zur Rede. Coggings findet aber, dass alles in Ordndung ist, schließlich sind alle Beweise vernichtet. Jim entgegnet, dass sich alles, was ihn selbst und Coggings jetzt noch mit dem Drogengeschäft in Verbindung bringt, in ihrer beider Köpfen befindet. Barbie und Julia laufen durch die Stadt und unerhalten sich. Julia erzählt, dass ihr Mann Peter in Chester's Mill aufgewachsen ist und sie gemeinsam hierher zurückgekehrt sind, nachdem sich die Umstände geändert haben und es sinnvoll erschien. Als Julia Phil sieht, will sie Barbie mit ihm bekannt machen, aber Barbie wendet sich ab und will lieber etwas anderes erledigen. Jim findet Linda in der Zelle und erfährt, dass Paul fliehen konnte und ein Gewehr gestohlen hat. Jim macht Linda Vorwürfe deswegen und will ihr Anweisungen geben, doch sie macht ihm klar, dass er sie nicht kontrollieren kann. Sie begibt sich alleine auf die Suche nach Paul. Derweil fällt Julia auf, dass Junior, der einen Rucksack und einen Helm dabei hat, scheinbar etwas plant. Sie folgt ihm heimlich in die Zementfabrik. Im Diner fragt Carolyn die anwesenden Gäste besorgt, ob diese Norrie gesehen haben. Sie wird dabei mit den Vorurteilen der beiden Stadtbewohner Roger und Ollie konfrontiert, die mit einem lesbischen Pärchen, das auch noch ein Kind hat, nichts anfangen können. Rose beruhigt Carolyn und spricht auch mit Barbie. Sie erwähnt ihm gegenüber, dass ihre Angestellte Angie sich nicht mehr blicken lässt. Schließlich kommt Jim in den Laden und verkündet, dass Paul auf der Flucht ist und die Bewohner daher besser in ihren Häusern bleiben. Außerdem braucht er Freiwillige, die sich an der Suche nach Paul beteiligen. Roger und Ollie melden sich sofort. Jim bittet auch Barbie, sich dem Trupp anzuschließen. Die Männer vermuten den Flüchtigen im Wald, wo Barbie tatsächlich auf eine Spur stößt. Die Männer finden Paul, der jedoch Roger ins Bein schießt und entkommt. Big Jim weist Ollie an, Roger zurück zu bringen, während er mit Barbie die Verfolgung aufnimmt. Währenddessen glaubt Junior, einen Weg aus der Stadt gefunden zu haben, stößt dann aber doch auf eine Barriere. Die Tunnel führen nicht unter der Kuppel durch, sondern werden von dieser durchschnitten. Julia gibt sich zu erkennen, um zu verhindern, dass Junior von seiner explodierenden Taschenlampe verletzt wird. Voller Enttäuschung über seine vergeblichen Bemühungen schlägt Junior auf die Kuppel ein. Er fürchtet, dass er aus dem Tunnellabyrinth nicht mehr herausfindet, aber Julia, die schon einmal einen Bericht über Minenarbeiter geschrieben hat, kennt einen Trick: sie entzündet Streichhölzer, um herauszufinden, wie die Luftströmung verläuft. Dank Ben wissen inzwischen alle Jugendlichen in Chester's Mill, dass Joe sturmfreie Bude hat und einen Generator besitzt. Sein Haus wird zum neuen Jugendtreff. Benny verspricht Joe, dass dieser bald der beliebteste Junge in der Stadt ist und mit Norrie auch noch ein Mädchen abbekommt. Während Junior und Julia durch die Tunnel laufen, bedauert Junior, es mal wieder vermasselt zu haben. Julia erzählt ihm daraufhin, dass sie mit ihrem Mann nach Chester's Mill gezogen ist, weil sie in Chicago Mist gebaut hat. Sie hat sich, um den vermeintlich korrupten Bürgermeister zu stürzen, auf Informationen gestützt, von denen sie wusste, dass sie nicht zuverlässig sind. Die Informationen wurden als falsch entlarvt und Julia gefeuert. Einen solchen Fehler will sie nieder begehen. Zu den Jugendlichen, die bei Joe herumhängen, gehört auch der Angeber Carter, der den anderen Kids Geld für den Strom abknüpfen will. Joe weiß nicht, wie er darauf reagieren soll, da Carter älter und stärker ist als er. Norrie sieht nicht einfach nur zu, sondern weist Carter in die Schranken. Als Carter handgreiflich wird, versucht Joe einzuschreiten. Bevor die Lage eskalieren kann, brennt der Generator durch. Die Jugendlichen verlassen das Haus, doch Carter droht Joe, dass die Sache noch nicht vorbei ist. Junior und Julia gehen die Streichhölzer aus. Junior äußert, dass er Barbie verdächtigt, für alles, was zuletzt in Chester's Mill vorgefallen ist, verantwortlich zu sein, denn alles hat begonnen, nachdem Barbie aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht ist. Junior behauptet außerdem, dass ihn Barbie völlig grundlos angegriffen und zusammengeschlagen hat. Für Junior steht fest, dass Barbie ein Psychopath ist. Schließlich finden Junior und Julia ins Freie. Barbie will die Suche nach Paul abbrechen und am nächsten Tag fortsetzen, aber das kommt für Big Jim nicht in Frage. Die beiden Männer kommen auf den Spitznamen "Big Jim" zu sprechen. Jim erzählt, dass er diesen Namen auf der Highschool von einem Mannschaftskameraden aus dem Footballteam erhalten hat, der ihn damit verhöhnen wollte. Jim hat sich dies nicht gefallen lassen und den Kameraden beim Training schwer verletzt. So wurde aus der Beleidigung "Big Jim" ein Spitzname, der Achtung ausdrückt. Jim betont, wie wichtig es ist, Exempel zu statuieren und sich Respekt zu verschaffen. Paul hat die Unterhaltung der beiden Männer genutzt, um sich an sie heranzuschleichen. Er will nicht, dass an ihm ein Exempel statuiert wird, und droht daher, Jim zu töten, doch Linda stößt hinzu und erschießt Paul. Nachdem sie Pauls Leiche zu Reverend Coggings gebracht haben, entschuldigt sich Jim bei Linda dafür, dass er ihre Befähigung in Frage gestellt hat. Er sagt ihr, das Duke stolz auf sie wäre, und bezeichnet sie als neuen Sheriff. Jetzt müssen sie ihr nur noch neue Deputys besorgen. Zurück auf dem Polizeirevier entfernt Linda die Namensschilder von Duke, Freddy und Paul und nimmt sich Dukes Hut. Julia bringt Junior mit ihrem Auto nach Hause. Er bittet sie, ihn in Zukunft James zu nennen. Er hat es noch nie gemocht, Junior genannt zu werden. Dann sieht Junior seinen Vater zusammen mit Barbie und will wissen, was die beiden gemacht haben. Jim verlangt von seinem Sohn jedoch, sich nicht mehr den Kopf über Barbie zu zerbrechen und die Erwachsenen alles regeln zu lassen. Danach geht Junior mit einem Erste-Hilfe-Kasten zu Angie, damit sie seine Hände versorgt, die er sich an der Kuppel blutig geschlagen hat. Angie nutzt die Gelegenheit, unbemerkt eine Schere aus dem Kasten zu nehmen und sie zu verstecken. Joe und Norrie versuchen den Generator zu reparieren. Carolyn unterbricht die beiden und Norrie muss Johe gestehen, dass sie ihn angelogen hat und mit ihren beiden Müttern in der Stadt ist. Als Norrie Joes Hand nimmt, erleiden die beiden wieder einen Anfall und wiederholen unisono den Satz mit den pinken Sternen. Während Barbie unter der Dusche steht, durchsucht Julia seinen Rucksack und entdeckt eine Karte von Chester's Mill, auf der ein Punkt mit den Buchstaben PB markiert ist. Cast Galerie Blutige_Finger_2.jpg Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Episode Staffel 1